The invention relates to a spectrophotometer system and, more particularly, to a microcomputer based spectrophotometer having a battery backed-up external memory system.
In a spectrophotometer system, the operator may desire to perform an analysis in accordance with various operating parameters. Unfortunately, time is involved for the operator to set up the analysis procedure by selection of the various parameters. Time is further spent when the system power is turned off and parameters are lost, and have to be re-entered upon turning on the system. The problem is further exacerbated where an analyzing procedure is to be performed in several different fashions so that parameters must be reset frequently.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a spectrophotometer system in which operating parameters of the system may be stored in memory and selectively retrieved upon operator's command.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a spectrophotometer system in which a memory system capable of handling a plurality of sets of parameters is selectively addressable for selecting one of the plurality of sets of parameters for performing an analysis procedure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a spectrophotometer system in which a memory is utilized to control a plurality of stored parameters, and in which the memory system is backed-up by a D.C. battery for retention of parameter data during power off of the system.